<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Kind of Burn by JAlexMac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747787">The Right Kind of Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac'>JAlexMac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JCA Tales [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Sandwiches, Sex, Shore Leave, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shore leave has it benefits and it’s hazards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayala/Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JCA Tales [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JCA Sandwich stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Right Kind of Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just having a little unbeta’d fun over the Thanksgiving holiday.  Mistakes are all mine.  Feel free to judge me. I own nothing, and play with everything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Sometime in 2377 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chakotay awoke to the smell of food cooking, and the sounds of soft music.  As the fog in his brain lifted, he remembered exactly where he was.  <em> Voyager </em>had been planetside for three weeks.  The world was beautiful, and the population friendly, offering to allow the ship to be put down on one of their more remote continents.  Doing routine maintenance and overhauling the warp core had been their priority, but when the people of Luzov encouraged shore leave, morale shot through the bulkheads.</p><p>After most of the major repairs had been completed, crew rotations began.  The Luzovian Government was gracious in arranging housing and sharing information on all the attractions and activities the crew could enjoy.  As Chakotay made arrangements for the crew, he somehow managed to find a way to get himself and his most important people off the ship simultaneously.  It had taken some convincing with <em> Voyager’s </em>chief of security, but in the end he understood and agreed to keep watch in their absence.  </p><p>Blinking his eyes rapidly and stretching his pleasurably sore body, he breathed in deeply, enjoying the aromas wafting in from the living area of their vacation cottage.  ‘<em>Pancakes’ </em>he thought, smiling to himself.  It was at that moment he realized there was a warm body pressed against his back.  The feel of an arm draped over his side and the smell of lavender, brought a smile to his face.  He turned himself over to face her, and felt his heart swell at the look of pure contentment on her face even as she slept.  Stroking her cheek, she stirred and took in a deep breath, smiling back at the grateful face before her.</p><p>“Good morning, beautiful.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Mmm, good morning yourself.” She stretched her body across the expanse of the oversized bed.</p><p>As Kathryn lengthened her body, Chakotay ran his hands over the fabric of her silk nightgown.  Electricity jolted through her.  She turned, lifting her leg over his hip, and running her hands across his bare chest.  It was Chakotay’s turn to feel the heat.  He slammed his lips down upon hers, and rolled bringing her body fully on top of his.  She returned his kiss, and relished the feeling of his smooth skin and defined muscles under her hands.  He reached for the hem of her nightgown and slid it up over her ass.  Grabbing a hold of both of her cheeks, he squeezed causing her to moan against his mouth.</p><p>Kathryn broke the kiss, only for need of oxygen, and ground her body against his.  She could feel the developing hardness between them, and sought to tease him deliciously.  Chakotay rolled her to his side, and jumped out of bed, dropping the only thing that stood between him and the object of his desires.  He crawled back onto the bed, and pulled her nightgown over her head.  Kathryn felt no shame at being fully exposed to him.  She grabbed two fistfulls of her own breasts, squeezing them seductively while biting her bottom lip.  Chakotay’s cock jumped, and he dove at her, bringing her down on her back.  He kissed her everywhere he could reach, but stopped to concentrate on a spot just below her left ear.  She moaned uncontrollably, as the tightness and heat in her belly rose exponentially.</p><p>As Kathryn and Chakotay had just begun to enjoy their morning frolic, Mike strolled back to the bedroom.  He had intended to wake them, and surprise them with a homemade breakfast.  Upon arriving at the door to the bedroom, all he could do was watch the two people he loved most, as they began to make love.  He leaned against the door frame, taking much pleasure in the sight before him.  Chakotay lowered his head, biting Kathryn’s nipple.  She growled deep in the back of her throat, and the sounds caused both men to stiffen further.  Mike clutched his turgid penis, stroking voraciously, as he stood longing to join his lovers.  </p><p>Chakotay ran a hand down between Kathryn’s thighs, swirling his fingers through her copious wetness.  She writhed in delectable agony, pulling her leg from beneath him.  Chakotay intensified the assault on her center, as she threw her leg up over his shoulder.  Kathryn tried to remain in control, but her eyes rolled back in her head.  Forcing herself to remain coherent, she grabbed his wrist, stopping his motions cold.</p><p>“Enough!” She leveled him with her bedroom eyes. “No more playing, <em> fuck me now!”</em></p><p>Chakotay lived for her orders in the bedroom.  He immediately obeyed her, and plunged deeply within her tight pussy.  Kathryn screamed in ecstasy, tilting her hips to bring him closer.  He pulled himself entirely free only to pierce her again.  Mike, as he continued to watch, freed his rock-solid erection from his thin cotton pajama bottoms.  He continued to pleasure himself, as his lovers fell deeper into the throws of passion.  Chakotay pulled Kathryn’s other leg from underneath him, and put it over his shoulder.  He pressed his body down on her, forcing her legs behind her head.  Thrusting his hips, he drove as deep as her body would allow.  She cried out, as his pubic bone ground against her clit, sending waves of pleasure to every nerve ending.  </p><p>Mike saw his opportunity, and finally moved his feet, eager to join them.  On his way to the bed, he picked up the bottle of lube from the dresser.  He had a target in mind, for himself as much as for Chakotay and Kathryn.  Mike kneeled at the foot of the bed, making sure Kathryn couldn’t see him, and Chakotay would only feel him.  As he salivated at the sight of the two of them, he liberally lubricated his index and middle fingers.  Waiting for just the right moment in his motions, he plunged his digits into Chakotay’s ass. Mike hooked his fingers upon entry, pushing deliciously against his prostate.  Chakotay sucked in a ragged breath, his surprise and the immense pleasure hardening his dick further.  Kathryn squealed as she felt Chakotay expand within her.</p><p>Mike climbed his way onto the bed, still working his fingers on Chakotay.  He put a hand on his hip, and lowered his head to suck roughly on his neck.  As the surprise wore off, Chakotay resumed his pace, basking in the glow of the complete ménage á trois.  Mike lifted his hand from Chakotay’s hip, and rounded his body to stroke his chest.  Holding tight, he fell into rhythm.  Kathryn moaned at the escalating pleasure, and Mike pressed harder into Chakotay, causing him to speed up his thrusts.  Astounded at the increasing intensity, Kathryn bucked wildly.</p><p>“Oh God, I’m gonna come!” Her knuckles turned white, as she gripped the bedding beneath her.</p><p>“Let go sweetheart,” Mike encouraged, reaching to tweak one of her nipples.</p><p>At the addition of his touch, Kathryn wailed, cresting her peak and tumbling over the edge.  It was all Chakotay could do not to fall with her, but he was determined to attend to the man behind him.  He extricated himself from Kathryn’s body, leaning down to take her lips.  Mike released Chakotay, and rolled to lay on his side.  The trio all smiled at each other, Kathryn’s breath still heaving.  Chakotay let Kathryn’s legs go free, and moved to the other side of the bed, positioning himself behind Mike.  </p><p>“Hello, my girl.” Mike stroked Kathryn’s cheek.</p><p>“Hi.” She leaned forward smiling and kissed him gently.  </p><p>“I’m glad you joined us.” Chakotay stroked up and down Mike’s back.</p><p>“I just couldn’t help it.”  Mike smiled, “you two are much too enticing to pass up.”</p><p>Kathryn slid a hand down Mike’s chest and wrapped her fingers around his engorged cock, pumping slowly. Chakotay grabbed the lube, applied it to himself and Mike’s back entrance.  Kathryn kissed and licked up and down Mike’s body, as she stroked him.  Pulling her leg over his hip, he nudged at her slippery entrance.  Kathryn tilted her hips, forcing him further within her.  They moaned in chorus as their bodies connected.  Chakotay adjusted himself, purposefully holding his body away, until just the right moment.  Suddenly, Mike drew back from Kathryn intending to fill her to the hilt, but found himself invaded by Chakotay.</p><p>Both men hissed, as they found themselves linked.  Kathryn pushed forward, impaling herself.  They all held completely still, just for a moment, as they let the gratification of their joining overtake them.  Mike was the first to move, rocking towards Kathryn and back into Chakotay.  He nearly blacked out at the rush of arousal that surged through his entire body.  Kathryn and Chakotay moved in unison, finalizing the motion and pace.  They soon found a steady cadence, the trio swaying unhindered across the sheets.</p><p>Mike grabbed at Kathryn’s chest, roughly squeezing her fleshy mounds.  She threw her head back and moaned desperately.  Chakotay took to Mike’s neck, biting at the silky skin there.  As close to climax as he had been with Kathryn, he was already on the precipice, as Mike’s ass clamped hard on his over-sensitive flesh.  Mike’s mind was lost, the over stimulation clouded his ability to focus on any one thing.  His arms flailed wildly, reaching for any ounce of flesh that he happened to land on.  Soon, Chakotay stiffened, roaring uncontrollably as his climax cascaded through his body.  His dick jerked, roughly spilling his seed into Mike.  </p><p>Kathryn fell next, holding Mike as close as she could, while he still moved within her.  She shrieked as her walls took possession of him.  Mike thrusted harder, as both his partners begged for mercy.  Increasing his pace, his body clenched, as his climax came with a force.  He joined the ensemble of guttural cries that rang out across the bedroom.  Breathing heavily, bodies buzzing, they released from one another.  Repositioning, Mike laid on his back in the middle, while Kathryn and Chakotay snuggled to his sides.  They lay there together, current radiating through the air in the room.</p><p>Out of the quiet, an alarm suddenly blared, causing them all to jump.  Instantly, their Starfleet training kicked in, and they were all dressed and heading for the source of the alarm.  Chakotay reached the living area first, and he laughed heartily.  Mike and Kathryn looked to each other in confusion before realizing what he was so amused by.  The alarm was from the fire suppression system.  Apparently, in his distraction, Mike had left several pancakes cooking, when he became distracted by his lovers.  Chakotay deactivated the alarm.</p><p>“Well, I had been attempting to surprise you both with breakfast.” Mike admitted, his cheeks a deep crimson.</p><p>Kathryn and Chakotay surrounded him from either side, hugging him tightly.  “I’d say you did just that, pancakes or no pancakes.” Chakotay captured his lips.</p><p>Kathryn spoke up, “I’d much prefer a second helping of the breakfast we already had.  Or the dinner we shared last night.”  </p><p>The trio broke into a fit of laughter.  Mike threw an arm around each of them, slowly coaxing them back to the bedroom.</p><p>“What do you say we work up an appetite for lunch?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>